Sick Love
by mimiher
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles han sido culpadas de ser brujas. Las quemaran frente a todo el pueblo como una advertencia, lo que sus verdugos no saben es que se abrira una puerta donde ya no habra retorno alguno, sufriran las graves consecuencias de sus actos, siendo devorados por la culpa Colaboracion: Mimiher y Dnlia
1. Prólogo

**Holis!, Este es una colaboracion que estaremos haciendo yo y dnlia, esperamos que les guste!**

PROLOGO

Podía oír los gritos eufóricos de las personas exigiendo tan oscuro pecado, sin embargo, no los escuchaba, eran como ecos lejanos ausentes a su sentido auditivo. Sintió leves golpes por todo su frágil cuerpo, objetos duros impactaban fuertemente contra ella y la fruta podrida que le lanzaban ensuciaba sus únicas ropas. Elevó ligeramente la mirada y suplicó piedad con sus ojos. Piedad por ella y la otras dos jovencitas que caminaban a ambos lados de ella.

Las cuerdas lastimaban sus muñecas hasta el punto de provocarle heridas que le punzaban son el fuerte roce de las cuerdas manchándolas con su propia sangre. Después de haber sido torturadas quemándoles las plantas de los pies, las hacían caminar el largo camino de la plaza principal del pueblo hasta el acantilado más lejano del lugar, sobre rocas punzantes y tierra que podría infectarle las heridas, sus vestidos se arrastraba y se ensuciaba del lodo formado por la fuerte lluvia de la madrugada. Tenía la mirada perdida, sabía lo que pasaría, ella había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de los que les pasaba a aquellas mujeres, y ahora ella se encontraba en el papel "protagónico". Eran escoltadas por tres religiosos, uno iba en frente de ellas, mientras que los otros dos iban detrás, disfrutando cruelmente de su agonía.

Ella solo caminaba con la mirada pérdida, algo golpeo su cabeza y cayó fuertemente impactando contra el frío lodo, siendo la burla de los espectadores. Sintió un líquido caliente salir de su frente, de pronto alguien la levantó bruscamente, sin tacto y rogó por las suaves caricias que recibió alguna vez en su infancia. La persona que la "ayudó" a seguir en su agobiante sufrimiento y ella se me miraron a los ojos durante unos breves segundos, en cuanto estuvo de pie se limpió la sangre que salía de su cabeza con la manga de su vestido, aun así siguió brotando un poco más. La hicieron caminar de nuevo, levantó la vista y en frente de ellas encontraba un sacerdote con la mirada serena. El mismo sacerdote que alguna vez le sonrió cariñosamente, el mismo que consideró un padre durante su niñez.

Estas criaturas han pecado en contra del santísimo señor Jesucristo, y en contra del Dios todopoderoso, pero no tengan lastima de ellas pues limpiaremos todo su ser, su alma y su cuerpo, para que no quede ningún rastro de pecado y puedan ser perdonadas por nuestro señor, las limpiaremos a través del fuego, pero antes de proceder quiero recordarles que…estas criaturas siempre se mantuvieron en el camino del señor, sin embargo, se han desviado, por esto se ha decidido el darles una segunda oportunidad, si tan solo uno de ustedes se opone nos detendremos y les daremos otro castigo para que puedan volver a ser corderos del señor.

La multitud dejo de gritar y la plaza se inundo de un abismal silencio, el sacerdote observó en silencio, buscando alguna pisca de humanidad, de piedad, de pureza, de perdón, de compasión, pero todo siguió en silencio. Miró curioso a los jóvenes religiosos, sabía que habían sido amigos de infancia de aquellas niñas, porque eso eran, niñas. Al igual que él era el tío de una de ellas, en silencio suplicó que alguien hablara, pero nadie lo hizo…

\- Entonces que así sea… - e hizo una señal con la cabeza

\- ¡No! ¡Esperen somos inocentes, no hemos hecho nada! - gritó la joven de cabello negro.

Aun así empezaron atarlas en un tronco a cada quien, uno de los religiosos se acercó y empezó a cortar el largo cabello de cada una de ellas y lo guardó en una bolsa. La joven giró el rostro a la derecha y vio que la más joven de ellas, una muchacha rubia, lloraba en silencio. Luego miró hacia la izquierda y vio que la joven de cabello negro seguía gritando, el miedo se reflejaba en su cara. Miró hacia el frente y vio a aquellos muchachos, vio como la suave cabellera que alguna vez tocó con sus delgadas manos, se mecía suavemente por el viento…

Pelirrojo… - susurró.

Grandes llamas empezaron a cubrir sus inocentes cuerpos, las otras jóvenes gritaron inmediatamente del dolor que consumía sus existencias, ella también lo sintió pero permaneció en silencio, aguantando, no era una cobarde. Entonces pensó si acaso Dios las había abandonado, el por qué dios permitía esto, porque no detuvo a aquellos hombre, que pasaría si esto fuera verdad, y entre las llamas una lagrima cayó en el suelo. La lágrima que marcó el final de una historia y el terrorífico inicio de otra.


	2. Cómplices

**Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos aquí una nueva actualización, el fic es mio y de Neith15, sin mas que decir por el momento, disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar, aceptamos, felicitaciones y criticas**

* * *

 **CÓMPLICES**

El cielo se llenó de un humo negro, un humo denso tan negro que parecía que había anochecido, el efecto empezó a desaparecer cuando el viento sopló y poco a poco se dispersó del ambiente. Se podían apreciar quemaduras tan profundas que incluso dolían al sólo verlas, piel al rojo vivo, los cadáveres calcinados reflejaban el dolor de la injusticia, oh pobres criaturas, si mirabas sus ojos más cerca podías ver su sufrimiento, ¿lo sientes?, no, aun no lo sientes… la crueldad humana, la oscura ignorancia que encubría el miedo.

Ese pequeño pueblo, donde civiles ingenuos participaron, sufriría lo que cada una de ellas había sentido, su asquerosa ignorancia y mortalidad los llevaría a su propia muerte, de la manera más dolorosa posible, y pagarían uno por uno, con un castigo más severo que el anterior y dejarían para el final a aquellos que silenciaron y desviaron la mirada, a aquellos traidores que prefirieron la comodidad que la verdad.

Los verdugos sonrieron satisfechos por tan magnífico trabajo, se retiraron sin resentimientos, sin culpas. Los pobladores comenzaron a dispersarse sin dignarse a mirar atrás, felices de sentirse ambiciosamente a salvos, los esclavos limpiaron, como vil perros fieles, el desastre deshaciéndose de los cuerpos con el asco reflejado en cada facción de sus sucios rostros desnutridos, y en algunas horas el lugar quedó completamente solitario, esperando por las siguientes víctimas.

Mientras esto sucedía, ellos estaban en la iglesia, apenas unos rayos de luz se filtraban por pequeñas aberturas del antiguo edificio.

\- Nosotros…Podíamos salvarlas – susurró el joven de color pergamino, ocultando el rostro detrás de la ancha capucha, siendo la noche el complemento ideal para esconder su identidad.

\- No, no podíamos, el hombre no puede interferir en el plan que Dios tiene para cada uno de nosotros, incluso si las hubieras salvado… ¿Qué harías después? – secundó la segunda figura, oculta en una capa cobriza con la capucha puesta y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

El silenció reinó el lugar por milésimas de segundas, tiempo suficiente para sentir un frío vacío en el corazón, cohibidos ante las escenas pasadas, petrificados por sentir que habían traicionado una parte importante de sus jóvenes vidas.

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte más, ese sucio sentimiento que nació en tu pecho por aquella pecadora se irá, tarde o temprano desaparecerá…Recuerda que nosotros nos entregamos a Dios y sólo a él – la profunda voz de la tercera figura resonó dentro de la grandeza de la iglesia, la larga capa negra se confundía con las sombras de la noche.

\- Calma hermanos, no hay que ver este hecho como una perdida, Dios actuó a través de nuestras acciones, él tuvo piedad de ellas y ha limpiado sus almas a través del fuego, si oramos con fervor seguramente algún día sus almas descansarán – con esas hipócritas palabras, la identidad cubierta de cobre, finalizó la conversación.

Pasaron los años…Aquello fue olvidado y sólo fueron unas cuantas victimas más las que sufrieron el mismo destino que las chicas, de la época más oscura de la humanidad, cuando el velo de la ignorancia los cabría. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado y nadie recuerda o quiere recordar aquella época, una desgracia ser partícipe de tan atroz delito.

El sol ilumina esplendorosamente las calles, mientras los grandes edificios cubrían algunas partes de la ciudad. En una cafetería en una mesa al aire libre, ella se refugiaba debajo de la sombrilla que la mesa ponía, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello, acomodó con delicadeza sus mechones rubios y alisó el vestido que consideró adecuado para el verano, esperaba a sus acompañantes mientras bebía una malteada de chocolate.

Tuvo una extraña sensación que le revolvió el estómago, algo parecido al asco, desprecio combinado con el miedo, pero no supo a que se debía dicha mezcla de sentimientos.

Hola Bubbles – saludó alguien a sus espaldas -, ¿cómo estás?

La joven rubia giró el rostro para enfrentar una mirada verdosa, llena de energía y jovialidad, justo como lo recordaba en un pasado lejano y casi inexistente para ella.

Muy bien, gracias – dejó la malteado sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa, mojando la tela con el sudor de la bebida -. ¿Y tú, Buttercup?

La admiró, pelinegra y completamente pálida. El vestido negro escotado llamaba mucho la atención de los ajenos, no por su atractivo cuerpo, sino por el exagerado llamativo brilloso de la tela. Entrecerró los ojos sobre su compañía y está sonrió de lado burlona.

¿Qué?

Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención…

Es que la fiesta se puso intensa – sonrió maliciosamente -, hubieras ido y me habrías entendido.

No, gracias – le cortó.

La pelinegra se sentó frente a ella e inmediatamente sintió la peste a alcohol barato y pudo observar mejor, los grandes chupetones alrededor del cuello y parte de los senos casi descubiertos. Hizo una mueca de asco. La chica no lo pasó por desapercibido.

Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho.

Iba a contestar pero una nueva figura se sentó entre las dos sin saludar y con el rostro oculto entre un grueso libro de tapa café de pasta dura, hojas notoriamente antiguas y un escrito con letra delicada y fina en una lengua muerta en el lomo de este.

¿Qué haremos hoy? – se aventuró a preguntar la rubia.

Su líder no respondió y eso la indignó. Blossom siempre se consumía en libros antiguos y difíciles de leer. Una ráfaga de aire fuerte azotó contra el largo cabello anaranjado de la chica logrando que desviara la mirada del texto, cerró el libro con fuerza logrando un sonido sordo para los de alrededor y sonrió amablemente, típico en ella, sabiendo de sobra que no sentía nada por dentro.

Hoy será la luna roja – la pelinegra que había abierto ligeramente las piernas para tentar a un hombre sentado cerca de la mesa, logrando su cometido en contados segundos, las cerró inmediatamente y enfocó la verdosa mirada sobre la pelinaranja

Buttercup abrió ligeramente la boca para luego formarla en una amplia sonrisa arrogante, Bubbles levantó el mentón con superioridad, la pelinaranja sólo las miró complacida de la atención de ambas.

* * *

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku Nos tardamos en actualizar, tuvimos fallas tecnicas. esperamos que te guste la historia**

 **marati2011 Aveces los humanos llegan a tal punto de egoismo, pero no todos son aso**

 **Noni N Aqui hay mas! espero que te haya gustado**

 **pato262 Estoy feliz de que te guste, esperamos actualizar mas seguido**

 **ali-chan No tiene relacion con la cancion bruja, lo veras mas adelante**

 **gigiright Te aseguro que actualizaremos mas**

 **ghostgirlfireligt1 Gracias, aqui te traemos mas**

 **26lunas Si...sufrieron bastante**

 **Esperamos que les siga gustando y nos acompañen en esta nueva historia SICK LOVE**


End file.
